One more chance
by Rainbow Phinny
Summary: Phineas had finally come back to his family after seven years. Thinking that his family is still there, he returns to his old house and seeing that they're no longer there, he asks a friend of his and tells him that his family's already moved. Now he's in search of his family to show them that he's already changed. The question is, will they believe?
1. Prologue

**Hi people, it's my first story posted here so if you could help me with anything, I'd be glad.**

**I do not own the characters, they belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

Phineas Flynn carried his trolley bag off the taxi's trunk. As he got it down, he smiled to himself remembering the fun he will have in a few moments.

He remembered the sweet laughter,

_"I'm home sweetie." He announced_

_"Daddy!" Squealed two three year olds. One with red hair and another with black ones._

_"There you two are." Phineas bent down and opened his arms as the two children hugged him while the three year olds giggled_

he recalled the sweet moments between him and his wife,

_"Hey there whatcha cookin'?" He asked as he pecked his wife's cheek_

_"Oh you know, something special since it's your birthday." She replied_

and lastly, recollected everything that used to be his.

He turned his gaze to the colorful house in front of him.

_"It felt as if I hadn't left." _He thought

The very next thing that came to his mind then was, _"After seven years, I am home."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading the prologue. Please review and tell me what you thought.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi there who is reading my story.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh does :D**

* * *

I walked up to the front porch and grabbed the silver door knob. This was it. I was finally going to see my wife and two kids. I wonder how they are doing. Especially my twins. Will they still accept me after what I've done to them? I hope so.

I twisted the door knob and pushed the door slowly. I closed my eyes and entered. I could just feel the old atmosphere, the smell, the laughter, I could almost hear it. I smiled wide and opened my eyes only to see the empty walls, counter, and house.

Now I started to be confused. I dropped my bag and went through the house. I looked around the whole house from the front porch to the kitchen to the garage. It was all empty except for some stuff. I sat down on the single sofa at the middle of the room. They already left. They had left me without a clue where they are.

I wanted to scream out loud, to just let go. I walked back to the kitchen and open the fridge and luckily, I found a note inside. I quickly grabbed the small piece of paper and started reading.

_Dear Phineas,_

_By the time you read this, I'm guessing that I and your kids are far away from here. I wanted to move on Phin. I'm sorry. If perhaps you have changed, I'm not counting on it fully, come find us. If you really do love us, you're free to look for us. You have all the time in the world to go look for us. But that is, if you really care. We love you Phineas, after all, we couldn't have been complete without you, but, it was a time of change, not for us, but for you. So if you've really been back to that old Phineas I knew and loved, come looking for us, if not, then Phineas, find yourself first._

"I-Isabella?" I stuttered, "Have I really changed?"

I rushed out of the house. I grabbed my bag and closed the door. I need to find my family again.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I groaned then went to the living room. The twins had been bickering again and Alissa, my red-head daughter, is now screaming out all of her voice.

"Alissa what did I tell you about screaming?!" I asked angrily as I put my hands on my waist

"Sorry mom, but Dannie's been hiding my brush for an hour!" The twelve year old complained

"Dannie!" Isabella called

"Yes mom?" Asked the black-haired kid innocently

"Where is your sister's brush?" She asked sternly

"Under the couch." The boy sighed

"Grounded, both, now go up to your rooms." Isabella stated

"But, wait, why me?" They asked simultaneously

"First of all, Dannie, you hid your sister's brush. Second, you two had been a little too noisy during the past week. Didn't you know that I was talking to someone important over the phone? That could've gotten us to Los Angeles and all our troubles could be finally done, but you two were too busy arguing that I had to cancel the call." She explained, "Now go upstairs, and I am not kidding Dannie. No video games for you, for a month!"

The two children went up the stairs and to their rooms, blaming each other for getting grounded. Isabella sighed and sat down on the couch.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" She groaned

"Mom?" A small voice called from the stairs

"Alissa I told you to go to your room." I said

"I know." She said as she sat down beside me and hug me, "But I wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"It's okay sweetie." I said as I hugged her back and ruffled her hair, "I know that you both didn't mean it."

She stood up and went back to her room.

I'm already tired, when will Phineas come back? Did he ever change?

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I rang the doorbell of the neighbor's house and waited for it to be opened. The door flung open and I was surprised to see who the neighbor was.

"Phineas?" He asked, "Is that you?"

"Ferb, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously

"I live here now." He stated, "What are YOU doing here?"

"I was... supposed to go back home." I sighed

"Oh, you're looking for Isabella aren't you?" He asked

I just simply nodded.

"Well you aren't going to find her here, she already left." Ferb stated, "A few years ago actually."

"Years? She's been gone for, years?" I asked

"Yeah, I think they went somewhere in Canada, but last month, went back here, in Danville." He answered

"Wait, so she's just here?" I asked, "In Danville."

Ferb shrugged, "I guess so."

"Thanks bro." I flashed him a toothy grin

"But wait, you don't understand-."

"Sorry, I need to go now." I said then ran away

* * *

**Thank you for reading, review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything :X**

* * *

I went uptown and looked for them there. I've looked for them at all subdivisions, streets, and I even went door to door. All the time, I felt determined, it was as if they were very very near, as if I turn around and they were there. All the time. After I've knocked on all doors on Diamond street, I sat down in one corner. I've noticed that the clouds were beginning to darken up. I needed to find a place to sleep for the night or the rain will fall and I won't have a place to stay. I began to stand up and I grabbed my bag and walked up to the middle of the street gloomily then a loud thunder was heard then the rain fell hard.

I sighed, "Can this day get any worse?"

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I looked out the window and at the teardrops that fell at my window. It was the beginning of a strong storm. Now, I'm thinking about my children. Is it okay for them to have grown up without a father? What are they thinking about it? Will they ever accept the fact that their dad might not come back? The kids loved Phineas very much that they cried for days after he left, asking over and over if he will come back.

A loud scream was heard from upstairs.

I groaned then proceeded upstairs and saw the two kids trying to sneak away. I crossed my arms and tapped my right foot.

"Are you grounded or not?" I asked sternly

"Um, grounded?" Said Dannie with a chuckle

"So what are you doing outside your rooms?" I asked

"Nothing." Alissa shook her head no

"Why are you outside then?" I asked

"Um, not sneaking away if you're thinking about that." Dannie chuckled nervously

Alissa nudged him a little too hard.

"You're giving it away!" She argued

I sighed and put my hands on my side.

"Fine, you're not grounded." I stated

The twins cheered.

"And I am leaving this house. Take care of yourselves, and do not go out." I quickly went to my room and packed

"But mom!" Alissa groaned as they both followed me

"What?!" I scowled

"Sorry again. Now I'm really sorry, please don't go." She replied

"No, you two have had it too much this past week." I said as I stuffed some clothes inside a bag, "And I am letting you. Now go!"

"No please do not go!" Dannie pleaded as I zipped the bag clothes and grabbed it

"I've made my decision Danielle." I answered back and started walking to the garage

"Please please please please please!" Alissa repeated

I entered the car and started driving off, "I hope you two could learn your lesson."

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I went back to the old house and changed my soaked clothes. I then proceeded upstairs, to our old room only to find it the way it used to be. There was the big purple bed at the end, positioned at the middle, a small wooden table at the right side of the bed with a flower vase on it with drooped flowers in it, a large wooden closet at the left side of the room, and a door which leads to a bathroom at the left edge of the room. I walked inside the room and smiled a bit. It was clearly the same. Everything was just the same. It was as if I hadn't left.

"Home sweet home." I smiled then arranged my clothes inside the closet and tried to get comfortable on the bed

In just a few more minutes, I was starting to fall asleep until I did.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I drove off to the old house. I know that the kids know that I will go here, but I still went here, I didn't have elsewhere to go. Anyway, I entered the house and sat down on the couch. What I just did, was it wrong? Or right? The answer, I didn't know. The sun had went down and night was starting to be clear to all. I proceeded upstairs, to the kids' old room. There, I had left their cribs in proper positions and their small beds. All of the children's belongings was still here. It looked like someone was still living here but only memories does.

I opened the door and leaned on the door frame. I remember Phineas playing with them. The kids' sweet laughter, I could still hear it, loud and clear.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Daddy, daddy wook!" Dannie held up a paper with paint on it._

_The paint was just splattered on the white paper with no meaning or representation whatsoever. And also, of course, the paint was on his hands, hair and almost every part of his body._

_"That's great Dannie!" Phineas said gleefully as he carried his son_

_"Okay, I really need to get Dannie in the tub." Isabella said as she reached for the baby from Phineas which he gave her_

**END FLASHBACK**

I still remembered everything like it all happened yesterday.

"Too bad it can't happen anymore." I mumbled then sighed

I went back to my car and drove back home. I couldn't leave the kids alone like that, especially that they don't have a father. I entered Alissa's room and saw that she was asleep. I walked up to her and covered the blanket on her body and kissed her forehead then proceeded to Dannie's room. I have been scolding the boy for everyday in one one month, and I feel sorry for him. I kissed his forehead then started to head out of the room when I heard his voice.

"Mom," My son whispered

"Yes Dannie?" I asked as I walked back to his bed and sit down

"Mom, why am I like this?" He asked sadly

"Like what?" I asked curiously

"I have a triangular head, mom. It is not normal for any person. I look like a freak." He sighed

"Oh sweetie, you don't look like a freak." I hugged him

"Mom, my life's a wreck, ever since, ever since the beginning. I have a bratty little sister, I'm a nerd, I barely have friends, my mom always scolds me and I don't have a father." He explained

"Oh sweetie, you're not a nerd." I comforted

"But I am mom, don't you see? I wear big thick nerdy glasses, I'm at the top of my classes, I always get bossed around, no friends, I look weird, mom, I'm the model of a nerd." He said

"And I am so sorry for that." I apologized

"I mean, why can't I be just Alissa? She's beautiful, she's popular, she's even a cheerleader, mom, while me, why do I have to be the person I am now? Am I supposed to live a life of misery? Why can't I be just another person?" He asked then started to tear up

"Oh sweetie, stop crying." I said as I wiped away his tears, "It's nobody's fault that you're like that, and you won't believe me but, I love you more than your sister. I mean, you ARE at the top of your classes right? And you have the greatest friends, and maybe I'd introduce you to Cassidy."

"Cassidy, who's that?" He asked

"Cassidy Tjinder, your Uncle Baljeet's daughter. Anyway, it's true sweetheart, and you know the reason why I scold you more than your sister? Because I know that you will grow up to be a very brilliant boy, and your sister, well, I guess she'll just go into stardom, but even if she will be, I'll still like you more, because you, are you."

He smiled.

"Now go to sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"Night mom." He said then closed his eyes

"Good night."

* * *

**Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Phineas' POV**

I resumed my search for my family when it was about eight in the morning. I got breakfast on the way as I walked through the sideways of Diamond street. Just a few blocks from where I am, I saw a little family. There was no father though. There were two kids, one red-head and a black-haired one and when the mother turned around, I realized that it was...

"Isabella?"

I started running towards them but they were already getting in the car.

"Isabella!" I yelled

By the time I got there, the car already went away. I sighed.

"I finally saw them and was a little too late." I groaned then face-palmed myself

I guess I need to stay here.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

As I loaded the kids' bags into the car, I saw someone running towards us using the side mirror.

_"Is that Phineas?" _I quickly thought

I then heard him call my name, very, very loudly that the kids heard it too.

"Mom, there's someone calling you." Dannie said

"I know, I know, just get in the car. Quick." I ordered

When the kids were in the car, I turned around, again and rode the car. I drove in the nearest possible speed I could ever handle just to get away from him. Unluckily, Alissa was a little too curious and looked at the back of the car.

* * *

**Alissa's POV**

"Mom, there's someone calling you." Dannie said

I took a quick look to where he was referring to and there was indeed a guy who was running towards us. I was going to speak up too when mom ordered that we get in the car. I obeyed her orders and kneeled down and turned around. The guy looked a little too familiar to me, it was as if he was part of a memory or something like that.

"Mom," I started, "is that... dad?"

Dannie also took a look.

"Wait, that is dad! Mom stop the car, please, stop the car." Dannie said

Mom didn't stop driving though, I just saw some tears fall down to the car.

"Mom, are you crying?" I asked

"No, why would I be?" She asked as she wiped some tears away

"Mom, this wouldn't be hard for us if you stopped the car, so please, do it." Dannie convinced

Mom did stop the car, in front of our school, so we had no more chance to see him.

"I'll pick you up later kids." Mom said as we started to go down the car, "It will all be alright."

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

"I could've swore Isabella saw me." I said to myself

It was now three in the afternoon. I hadn't moved on this spot on the front porch ever since I saw them this morning. There were some neighbors telling me that they are all busy elsewhere and that they're not home, and some offered lunch at their homes but I stayed strong to my will and stayed on this very spot. Just about fifteen minutes later, a car pulled up at the garage, and it looked like the car earlier. The door slowly opened and came out a young girl with red-hair and ran to me and hugged me tight.

"Alissa." Isabella said then walked past me and unlocked the door and entered the house, trailing behind her was a guilty-looking boy

The girl pulled away from the hug and entered the house. Isabella slammed the door then I stood up and opened it.

"Isabella, let me explain." I said as I entered the house

"Kids." Isabella simply said then the kids went upstairs

"There's nothing to explain anymore Phineas. We're done. I keep the kids, you go look for yourself again. I do not want my children to grow up seeing their dad loves inventing more than his own family Phineas, and you know that. We loved the kids I know, especially you, but, I'm sorry. They're used to having no father." Isabella explained

I felt my legs grow limb and the tears started to flood in my eyes as the emotion brought in by Isabella's words break my heart.

"I-Isabella, please, please don't do this. I've changed. I promise." I said, as I tried hard not to cry in front of her

She just turned around and went to the kitchen and didn't say a word.

"Guess, I need to go now huh?" I asked

Still, no reply.

I went outside and sat down on the front porch, where I specifically sat down earlier.

A loud thunder was heard then I looked up. The rainy season was really beginning. In just a few minutes, the sky was covered in black clouds and the heavy rain started to pour. There was no barrier from me and the rain, just my wet clothes. About an hour had passed and I still hadn't moved an inch and the rain still started to fall to me.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

"Mom, that was dad wasn't it?" Dannie asked just when Phineas had left

"Yes sweetie." I mumbled

"Well why didn't you just say yes?" He asked

"Because sweetie, back when you were little, he used to always like his invention more than us, I just, I just don't want to see that happening again." I cried then sat on the sofa

* * *

Hours later, I called the kids for dinner and we ate silently. The rain still poured heavily and it seemed like a storm. As I was getting to bed, I thought to myself.

_"If he had really changed."_

"If he changed then, he could be himself again."

I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door and saw my neighbor who is an old woman.

"Oh good evening." I smiled at her

"Good evening dear. I just want to ask you something," She said

"Yes, carry on." I replied

"Why is there a young man on your front porch?" She asked

I took a look and saw Phineas. My eyes widened. I have never thought that he would stay there.

"Oh, he's, uh, uh, I'll take him in. Thank you." I replied

The old woman walked back to her house and I dragged Phineas in.

He was absolutely chilling and had a very high fever.

I went to my room to get some blankets, his old pyjamas and some pillows. I removed his clothes and replaced them with the dry one and let him sleep at the couch. I wasn't just going to leave him after that, he's sick, very very sick.

And it's all my fault.


End file.
